


I'm kinda dead but i'm also a superhero so its all good?

by Yesiamthesquip



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Danny Phantom AU, F/F, M/M, Series, Slow Burn, but that makes him a superhero so its all good, danny phantom is a superhero, michael is dead technically, superhero au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2018-11-20 00:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11325186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yesiamthesquip/pseuds/Yesiamthesquip
Summary: michael mell was just 16 when his parents built a very strange machine. when the machine didn't work they decided to quit, but michael chose to take a look inside of it. ~little did michael know that this move would end up technically killing him and keeping him alive at the same time.~michael mell is now entering his junior year as a semi normal teenager. besides his usual video games and smoking weed, michael now has to deal with being half ghost, which totally rocks, but only when he doesn't have to fight to save his life and the life of his best friend on a daily basis





	1. chapter one: meet michael: average teen/superhero ghost

**Author's Note:**

> hey! so this is my second go at a series but this time its focused on ya boi michael! let me know what you think by sending me something on my tumblr (yesiamthesquip)

when Michael woke up one morning and found he was a ghost, he thought for sure he was high.

 

after much time alone freaking out, Michael did in fact realize, he was indeed a ghost. michael thought back to how it all went down.

 

_michaels father and mother were building some strange machine. they thought they were gonna catch ghosts or something like that. michael didn't really believe in that kind of stuff, but his parents were sure it would work. after so long trying to get their prefect machine to work, they finally gave up, leaving the room. that's when michael and his best friend jeremy decided to have some fun._

 

_"dude you should try looking inside" jeremy said as they walked around the now empty lab. "are you crazy?" michael said, "who knows what could happen to me!" "oh, so you're scared? i thought you said this thing never worked anyway!" jeremy teased. michael didn't really like the idea of messing with his parents machine, but he can never say no to jeremy._

 

_and so michael dumbly stepped inside of the machine. it was surprisingly spacious michael found. he took a few steps around before noticing a small button in the back of the machine. in what may call "the dumbest thing to ever do in this situation", michael walked to the back and pressed the button. everything that happened next was a blur._

 

_when michael awoke, he was lying on the ground inside the machine, jeremy freaking out from the outside. michael tried to stand up, but found the massive headache breaking through his skull made even breathing feel painful. "Michael! are you okay!" jeremy practically ran at the flash level speed towards michael. he carefully helped michael out of the machine and up to his room. michaels parents freaked out when they saw michael in the current state of jittery and convulsing in pain. they practically threw jeremy out the door and left michael alone to deal with the pain himself._

 

_when he was finally able to move again, he immediately walked to the bathroom to calm down. he thought everything was alright, until he looked at his reflection in the mirror. his hair was snow white and his eyes a strange lime green color. he tried to pick up his phone but realized he could not hold anything. was he dead? michael panicked, looking for a way to fix this, when suddenly he found himself levitating off the ground. "i-i'm flying?!" michael  practically screamed, gaining the attention of his parents. he heard them rushing up the stairs and began to freak. he was a ghost now! his parents would want to keep him locked away for who knows what! suddenly michael's parents burst through the door, only to freak out themselves. "michael? where did you go?" his mother asked, frantically looking around his room. "do you think he ran off? in his condition he could get seriously hurt!", his parents quickly ran out of the room. strange, michael was right in front of them, but they never saw him._

 

_after some time he finally figured out that he was not a full ghost and actually had some life left in him, and was able to turn human again. back down in the lab, after some deep searching through his parents files he found the most probable cause of what happened. that machine was supposed to be a portal to the ghost world. when he turned it on, his body fused with ghost DNA, creating some sort of half human half ghost boy. michael was now getting excited. he was half ghost! he could do whatever he wanted! he could run around and solve mysteries or-_

 

_suddenly the machine lit up in the dark laboratory once again. michael turned in shock to see it back on. but no one pushed the button? all at once a swarm of paranormal beings surged through the portal, flying straight out of the house and into the sky, where they all dispersed._

 

_maybe mystery solving could wait for now_

 

****************

 

"dude! i have no idea how you were able to pass that gym exam. i can hardly even run half a mile but you blew through it!" jeremy rambled. he was sitting at their usual table during lunch, surrounded by jeremy, his long time friend and crush, christine, another close friend and tech genius, and rich, his new adopted brother. michael wasn't sure how rich found out, but it seemed like as soon as he came to live with michael, he seemed to figure out his secret really quick. rich promised not to say anything, but michael's not sure if he can trust him just yet. the only other person who knows about michael's secret is christine. besides jeremy, michael knew he could basically trust christine with his life. and how can michael get anything done if he doesn't have an amazing actor and tech wiz by his side?

 

both of them are aware michael hasn't told jeremy yet. after the ghosts were released, hell basically broke loose. michael was able to use his new ghost abilities to stop some of the ghosts, but there were still so many of them left. a few months later and michael has now become sort of an icon around the city. they have started to call him "mikey phantom" a name that by the way, michael despised and was so sure that it was christine who coined the name in the first place. he's seen as a superhero now, which is totally awesome besides the fact that now all his loved ones are in danger. 

 

its exactly that reason that he refuses to let jeremy know about his alter ego. jeremy to way too close to michael to lose, and if something were to happen to jeremy he would never forgive himself. christine has been very useful to michael, not only with her tech skills, but she also is a kick ass actress who plays the decoy role very well to lure in ghosts. rich has proved himself pretty worthy as a ghost hunter as well in the short time he has been here. but jeremy? michael couldn't risk anything happening to him.

 

"michael? you okay?" christine said as she waved a hand in front of his face. "yeah i'm good!" michael shouted, flailing as he was falling out of his seat. jeremy let out a laugh that caused michaels entire face to go beet red. god, jeremy had the cutest laugh. anything jeremy did caused michael's heart to beat a million miles a minute. rich helped michael back up. "now where were we?" richasked, turning his attention back to jeremy.

 

"we were talking about mikey phantom!" jeremy said cheerfully. jeremy was mikey phantoms number one fan, that really didn't help michael with trying to keep his secret. "did you see the way he took down that ghost last night on the news! it was insane!" jeremy began going into a long rant about how cool it was and how he was so ready to go out and see the battle first hand, with every breath he took michael could see christine giving him a snarky look. "jer, maybe we should cut the talk on mikey phantom?" michael said, trying to steer the conversation in any other direction. "no way michael! i don't see why you hate this guy so much, he basically saves our lives every day!" jeremy said, acting as if michael had said something about him personally. "jeremy, i just wanted to talk about something else" michael tried to calm his friend down. "fine. we can talk about-" jeremy started but was cut off by a horrified gasp coming from christine, who was staring down at her laptop. "you guys might want to see this" she said anxiously. michael didn't want to look over but knew he had to. when he looked over he heart dropped immediately. it was live news footage of what was going on in the city. the sky looked almost pitch back and he saw cars flying in every direction. michael didn't even have to see the ghost to know which one it was.

 

it was the squip


	2. Chapter two: michael gets his ass kicked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael goes after the squip, he wasn't ready for the squip to bring backup.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry this took so long! This is also my first time trying to write a fight scene so im sorry if its not that good. If you ever have anything you want to say you can always contact me on my tumblr (yesiamthesquip) anyway heres the long awaited chapter!

“Uhm..i don’t feel so good” michael said as he quickly stood up. “Jer, you think you can cover for me in class today?” He asked sweetly. “Uh..sure. Wait! Aren’t you worried at all about what going on? Leaving right now might not be safe!” Jeremy said as he put a hand on michaels arm. “Maybe you should try to wait it out at school and then i can help you home after. I don’t think it's a good time to leave now.” Michael saw the genuine look of concern on jeremy’s face as his heart sunk deep in his chest. He hated keeping this from jeremy. His life would be so much easier if jeremy just knew, but jeremy would also be in much more danger. Michael glanced over at christine for help.

“Oh! Don’t worry jeremy, i'll walk michael down to the nurse, why don’t you just head over to class and i’ll meet you there!” Christine said with her usual cheery tone. She has gotten really good at masking how absolutely terrified she was. Her acting was convincing though, and after a look from jeremy, he slowly left for class.

“I need to find the quickest way to get into the city, and that starts with getting out of here asap. Any ideas?” Michael asked as he and christine hurried down the hall with rich trailing close behind. They were right at the back doors when they felt someone grip their shoulders. “Where you guys think you’re going without me!” Rich said with a smile on his face. Rich was still so new to this, he hasn’t been out there in the action yet. Michael can’t really blame rich though, he's been doing everything he can to keep rich out of trouble. They were brothers now, michael had a responsibility to keep his new brother from getting killed by ghosts.

“Maybe it would be best if you stayed here and covered for us” michael said. He saw rich's face drop from a smile quickly, then change into and expression of anger. “I don’t see why you guys can't let me come with you! I can be just as helpful as christine!” Rich whined. For all michael knew rich could he telling the truth. Christine was very useful in battles for doing things like being a distraction, helping save innocent civilians by moving them out of the fighting, and she's even been able to hack into things for michael. But michael has no idea what rich is capable of right now. And with someone as bad as the squip, he didn’t want to risk it.

“Please, stay here. I promise you one day you can come with us, but we need you here now.” Michael said sweetly. Rich let out a loud sigh and dropped his shoulders. “Okay, but you better fill me in on everything tonight, got it tall ass?” He muttered. Michael let out a small laugh. “You got it bud” michael said, then turned his attention to christine, “time to head into the city”.

  
***********

Michael flew over the buildings in the city, watching for where out for anything suspicious. It seems as soon as he and christine headed out, the squip had disappeared. They still needed to go and check.

Michael found the spot christine saw on the news and landed in the center of it, surveying the area as he switched into invisibility mode. The area looked horrible. Cars were smashed into other cars, poles and telephone wires fallen over into the street, and even small little stores were empty with their glass shattered and parts of the outer shell of the shop missing completely. _Where did the squip go? There was no way he could have done all this then vanished before michael got there._ Suddenly he heard a ding in his ear. It was christine. She had recently given michael an ear piece to make communication a little easier during the fights.

“Michael? You see anything?” Christine asked. “Nothing on the squip yet, but the scene is looking pretty bad” michael said quietly, still trying to mask his presence, “how are things on your end?”. “Not very good either. People are freaking out everywhere. I'm trying my best to calm them down but-” christine started but was cut off by a voice. Michael heard christine's voice go in and out of the speaker, only catching a few words like “how”, “leave” and “rich”. _Oh god, rich._ “Christine?! Whats going on?” Michael said with a hushed tone. “Hey mikey! Thought you could use a little more help!” Came rich’s snarky voice through the earpiece, followed by an annoyed sigh from christine. “I can’t convince him to leave Michael” christine said, sounding completely done already. Michael was about to go off on rich when he heard a noise behind him. He slowly turned only to see the one and only walking right in front of him.

“You know that little invisibility doesn’t work on me mikey” the squip said, giving a cocky grin that showed off his spiky teeth. “Wh-what did you do here?!” Michael demanded, but was only met with a cold laugh from the squip. “I’m just having a little fun. Testing out some abilities, seeing what i can really do outside the portal” the squip said as he paced in a circle around michael. “I honestly don’t see the appeal in wanting to protect this world, it's much more fun to destroy it” the squip murmured. “You’re sick” michael spat at the squip, who turned to face him. He tilted his head and glared down at michael. “And what are you going to do to stop it?”

Michal launched himself at the squip, attempting to land a hit on him. The squip quickly moved out of the way, but still had time to punch michael right in the gut. Michael fell to the ground, only to be kicked about 50 feet into a nearby store by the squip. Michael pulled himself to his feet slowly as he felt the squip approach slowly. “Honestly i wonder how you still keep managing to stand up every time” the squip laughed. Michael hated that laugh more than anything. The squip had always been the one that got away. He was always a step ahead of michael, never able to be caught like the others. Michael stumbled forward and held himself up high. “I suppose i just have a lot of spirit” michael joked. “Now is not the time for jokes michael!” _Shit_. He forgot christine was still there. “Oh, i didn’t mean to interrupt you little conversation, take your time” the squip said crossing his arms. Michael quickly moved and punched the squip squared in the jaw, sending him flying backwards. Michael used this to his advantage, flying towards him quickly and punching him high in the air. Michael took to the sky again, trying to land another punch when the squip blocked his attack. “You little brat. I could end this right now, but i have other things to do with my time” the squip spat. “You aren't going anywhere” michael said, rage filling his voice. “You aren’t leaving unless you are heading straight back to your own grave!” His voice boomed. The squip stood there stunned, them chuckled to himself. His attention didn’t seem focused on michael but rather something behind him. “Tell that to jenna.” The squip said. Before michael could say anything else, he was instantly hit right in his back.

Michael cried out in pain as he could feel his ribs practically breaking. He was still flying through the air, but not on his own. The thing that hit him was still attached to his back, sending him flying farther away from the squip. Michael craned his neck to look back and see what hit him. It was a flying hoverboard type thing, and a person in a full red suit was riding it. They were completely covered head to toe in this red biker looking outfit, but michael could still feel their cold eyes burn into his own. “Well lookie here” the person cooed. Michael could tell from their voice it was probably female, but that seemed to matter a lot less as the girl was now diving straight into the ground, taking michael down head first.

Before michael could react he felt his body hit the pavement. Once again, he felt his ribcage bursting with pain as he let out a small cry. He didn’t have time for crying though. He got to his feet and quickly stumbled towards the woman. She quickly got back onto her hoverboard and tried to make and escape. Michael needed to think quick. Suddenly he noticed a tire that had fallen off one of the cars lying on the road beside him. Close enough he thought. Michael quickly picked up the tire and hurled it in the air in the woman's direction. Luckily it was a clean hit to her hoverboard and sent her falling to the ground. Michael quickly rushed over to where she had fallen to see her lying on the ground, hardly conscious.

“And who are you?” Michael asked and he bent over to look down at the woman. “Didn't you hear the squip at all? I’m Jenna” she said weakly. Michael suddenly noticed she was bleeding. _Ghosts don’t bleed_. Michael knew from past battles no matter how hard he got hurt, he would never bruise or bleed until after he turned back into a human. That means that jenna must be just a human herself. Michael suddenly felt guilt rush through him. This was a bad guy sure, but he's never fought a bad guy who was a human before. With ghosts he doesn’t have to worry about them dying because they’re already dead. Now there is a chance jenna could die herself.

“Here let me help you” michael said and he tried to reach for her, but was quickly knocked away by the force of her hoverboard hitting him in the face. He went crashing into one of the cars on the side of the street as he watched jenna slowly crawl onto her board. “I wish i could’ve had more fun beating you to death, but my only purpose was to distract you, so my mission is done for now” jenna said meekly. “Next time though, it's over.” She said before quickly taking off into the distance.

Michael lay on top of the car weakly as he heard noises in his ear slowly flood back to him. “Michael? MICHAEL! What's going on!?” Christine asked with worry filling her voice. “We got new trouble christine” michael groaned. “The squip has a new accomplice, some human named jenna. She's got a real painful hoverboard.” “Rich ran out to come get you” christine said quietly. “What!” Michael shouted. He tried to sit up but pain shot through his back as he fell back onto the car. God, this was going to be a real pain when he turned human again. “I tried to stop him but he was determined to come and get you. The squip is gone right?” Christine asked with panic in her voice. “Y-yeah i think” michael said quietly. There was a long pause before christine spoke again. “We can’t keep doing this mikey” she said softly. “Wh-what do you mean?” He asked. “We can’t just keep running into these battles blindly. I mean sure it worked on some ghosts, but with guys like the squip? Michael i just can’t stand you getting beat nearly to death every time you go up against him! We need to strategize or else you’ll be more than just half ghost” christine's voice was soft and full of worry. She was right. Michael wasn’t getting anywhere with the squip as he just kept running at him hoping he hit him. Sure he hit him a few times, but the squip just keeps coming back to kick the crap out of him. This was going to take time.

 

Michael slowly felt himself shift out of his ghost form back into his human form, and let the pain consume him as he sat on top of the car, the only noise being rich's quiet shouts in the distance coming closer.


	3. chapter three: christine to the rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> michael is hurt but christine is always there to help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys! just finished working on this chapter and im excited for you to read it! next chapter will be much more jammed packed as we kick things into high gear! if you ever have anything to say at all, my tumblr inbox is always open (@yesiamthesquip) and i would love love love to hear feedback! enjoy the chapter!

“Whats up guys” rich said as he ran into the cafeteria, pushing his way into sitting between christine and jeremy. “Nothing good” jeremy said as he stared at his laptop with a face of worry.

 

Rich examined the screen. It was a clip of the fight from yesterday where michael got his ass kicked by the squip and jenna. 

 

_ Michael explained the entire fight to him while half conscious as rich dragged him home. Rich had to struggle to keep michael out of view of their parents as he brought michael up to his room. He was bleeding and bruising pretty bad at this point. Michael explained to rich that marks and injuries don’t really show up until he’s in human form, but the pain is still there.  _

 

_ Rich tried to use bandages to cover the cuts, but it seemed that walmart brand band aids were not the most useful.  _

 

_ “Just…...let me get some sleep. Maybe i will feel better tomorrow” michael mumbled. He sounded weak. Rich didn’t want to leave him, but he didn’t know how else he could help. “Get christine to come by tomorrow” michael quietly said as rich left the room.  _

 

“It’s horrible! Mikey phantom has never been able to beat the squip and now there is someone helping them!” jeremy cried in distress. “I hope he’s okay, i know he can beat the squip, he’s just got to pull himself together” jeremy sounded really fired up. It takes a lot of restraint from rich to not tell jeremy about michael. Jeremy is his number one fan and, from what rich hears michael saying at night, michael definitely like jeremy back.

 

_ “Maybe it will get you two together!” rich would tease, to which michael would blush and tell him no _

 

Christine stared at the screen with a matching worried expression as jeremy played the clip on repeat. “Guys i’m sure he’s fine! He’s a ghost remember? How bad can it be” rich played it off. It seemed to calm jeremy’s nerves, but as soon as he locked eyes with christine she knew. 

 

“Rich, where is michael?” jeremy asked. “Oh michael! Hes ummm…..sick” rich said quietly. Christine immediately knew what was going on and shot out of her seat. “I’ll go visit him after school” she said, and jeremy stood up next to her. “I’ll come with you!” jeremy said happily. It seemed rich and christine’s brains were in sync because they both shut him down quickly.

 

“You can’t!” they both shouted at the same time. Jeremy stared at both of them looking puzzled. “You guy’s are acting strange. Michaels my best friend. If he’s feeling really sick i want to go see him” jeremy pouted. “No! If michael is really sick he would want you to stay away to avoid getting sick yourself” christine said. “But he’s my friend! I’m gonna check up on him later.” jeremy said as he walked away from both of them.

 

“Rich!” christine quickly turned to rich in a panic. “How bad is he? And be honest” she said, giving rich a stern look. “He uh….he’s not doing the best” rich admitted. “Why did you just leave him home! You should have called yesterday after the fight!” christine said angrily. “Well i thought i handled the situation fine on my own! You know i can help too!” rich shot back. “And how exactly did you help?” christine muttered. “I uhhh….gave him a band aid.”

 

Christine was about to rip him to shreds when they were suddenly approached by a large figure. “Hey rich” jake said, almost completely ignoring christine. Jake was the most popular guy in school. Total jock, but at least he was sweet. He was kind to about everyone except michael, so michael usually ignored him. Although it was obvious to christine, rich didn’t notice how hard jake was crushing on him. 

 

“Got any plans for later?” jake said, leaning on a locker next to him. Rich was about to speak, but christine suddenly spoke up. “Yes actually! He was going to take jeremy out for some fun! Why don’t you join him?” christine said quickly. Both rich and jake gave her a confused look. “Jeremy? That quiet nerd?” jake turned to look at rich, who turned to look at christine. Christine glared at him, and rich felt the chills rush down his spine. His spun around to face jake again. “Yeah! We were gonna go have some fun! You in?” ruch said with a nervous smile. Jake gave a small laugh and leaned a little closer. “Anything to hang out with you bud. I’ll catch you after school!” he said as he rushed off.

 

“What was that about!” rich said as he turned to face christine. “I need to go save michael before he dies, and we can’t have jeremy getting in the way. I need you and jake to distract jeremy so he can’t come over tonight” christine said, and rich pouted. “But-” he began to protest, but was shushed by christine. “You’ve done enough to help with michael, now you need to help me. I don’t care what you do with jeremy, just make sure he stays far away from michael” christine said stern;y. After a loud dramatic sigh from rich, he shook his head. “Okay, i’ll figure something out. You go and help michael” he said sounding defeated. “Thank you!” christine said with a smirk and skipped off, leaving rich alone again. 

 

**********   
  


“Hey? Michael you in there?” christine said softly as she opened the door to his bedroom. She gasped when she saw michaels state. Even under his blankets she could see how bad he was.his face was covered in dried blood and he had a black eye. “Oh my god michael you look like death” christine said horrified. “I am technically dead so” michael wheezed, then went into a coughing fit. Christine rushed to his side. “Michael oh my god” was all she could seem to say. “R-really chrissy, i-i’m fine” michael mumbled, but christine knew better. “Michael, can you sit up for me, i need to be able to see how bad it is” she spoke sweetly. Michael slowly got up, wincing in pain the whole time. Christine was horrified by the state he was in. his whole body was covered in blood and christine could see that part of his rib was partially sticking out.

 

“Michael…” her voice seemed to die out as she stared at him. Michael could hardly speak, so he sat there quietly trying to keep himself up. 

 

Christine quickly pulled out her first aid kit from her bag. “You should be so glad i’m taking med class right now or you could be a goner” she muttered as she pulled out everything she needed. Christine quickly pulled out her medical bandages and made her way back over to michael. “Mikey im gonna need you to stay as still as possible okay?” she said and michael gave her a slow nod. “I’m going to try to push your bone back into place, this is going to hurt. A lot” she winced as she said these words, but michael looked a lot more scared. He slowly looked up to meet her in the eyes. “Just…..d-do what you gotta go chrissy” he gave a weak smile. 

 

Christine took a quick breath, taking one last look at michael’s injury before she tried to push it back into place, and then it happened. Immense pain flooded through michael so quickly he didn’t have time to think. He fell onto the ground in pain and screamed. “MICHAEL!” christine said leaning over him, but he couldn't focus on her. Everything hurt. He felt like he couldn’t move. The last thing he heard before passing out was christine shouting his name.

  
  
  


Michael awoke several hours later and looked around. The sky had gone from light blue to the dark of night, the pale moonlight cascading through his sheer blinds. Christine was sitting in the corner, working on her homework. “Ugh” michael grumbled as he tried to move from where he was leaning up against his bed, but was stopped by christine. “Don’t move!” she urged. Michael obeyed as he examined her work. She had bandaged up basically his entire ribcage and cleaned up all the blood and cuts. 

 

“Take this” christine said, handing him some pills and a cup of tea. “Wha-” he started, but was cut off. “Pain relievers. You are really going to need them.” christine said and gave him a tired smile. He quickly swallowed the pills and took another minute to recuperate. “W-what time is it?” michael asked. “Almost 11. Do you mind if i stay the night? I already called my parents” christine said. “Not at all! Thanks for…….helping out” michael said.

 

“You’re welcome” she said, giving a warm smile which quickly faded into a stern glare. “Now, we need to talk strategy. I am sick and tired of having to come bandage you up from every battle you have with the squip. We need to figure out how you’re going to beat him so you don’t turn into a full on ghost” she rambled. “I mean, it’s going to be a lot harder with him now having jenna on his side” michael protested. “It doesn’t matter. You may be skilled at using your ghost abilities, but you are weak when it comes to stratagy, and stratagy is what is keeping you alive so we need to figure out a good one.” she said. 

 

Before she could continue talking there was a knock on the door. Rich slowly entered the room. “Heard some ghost talk going on, decided to join in” rich said with a snarky grin. “How was jeremy?” christine asked. “All good, i’m sure he had a lot of fun. I mean, he had a lot of fun for the 1% of time he spent not worrying about you” rich gestured to michael. Michaels eyes widened as he tried to lean forward, but felt more pain surge through him. “Jeremy! Did something happen to him!” michael asked. “No, he just wanted to come see his favorite person” rich joked, and michael glared at him. “That’s another thing we need to talk about michael” christine started, “if you are really wanting to keep this secret from jeremy, you are going to have to find a better way to hide it. I don’t know what would have happened if jeremy came here and saw you”. Michael felt guilt rush through him. Was jeremy really worried about him? Michael would have hated to see jeremy’s horrified expression if he showed up before christine did. Michael couldn’t bare to see his friend in distress, and knew he had to do something to make sure he never had to see it. “You’re right.” he turned to christine. “We need to think. Let’s start coming up with ideas.” and so the trio spent all night brainstorming in michael’s room to prepare for the next big attack.  


	4. Chapter four: rich why?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> brainstorming, boy talk, and rich messing up!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys thanks for being so patient and understanding about my and my update schedule. I promise to update more and this is probably the last chapter before starting the first major arc so I hope y'all enjoy! please make sure to comment something so I know if you liked (or hated) the story!

Michael, christine, and rich sat in a circle in Micheals room. Christine has a large paper in the middle of the group titled "strategy plans". there they sat frustrated as they tossed ideas around. 

"what about trying to force him back into the portal!"

"...like we haven't been trying to? I say we have a sneak attack or something!"

"Micheal thats ridiculous, what if we just tried attacking squip from behind!"

"rich your not helping" 

the three sat and discussed plans until all their brains hurt. Michael slowly laid down on his back and huffed. "we never gonna beat squip are we" he said pitifully. "come on Michael! we just need to think a little harder!" Christine encouraged, but to no avail. slowly, Christine also slumped against the wall and sighed. "maybe we can just continue this tomorrow". rich let out a large sigh and stood up. 

"well, if we are done here, im gonna go let Jeremy know he can come up"

both Christine and Michael shot up, Michael immediately regretting it and wincing in pain. "JEREMY IS HERE?!" they both screamed in unison. rich looked shocked that they didn't know. "um.......yes?" he said awkwardly. Michael let out a frustrated grunt and slowly stood up. "rich.....WHY is Jeremy here right now?" he muttered. rich took a step back, feeling a little bad. "well......" rich began

_~flashback~_

_"jeremyyyyyy" jake cooed from the lockers he was leaning on as Jeremy walks by. Jeremy jumped a little and took a step away. "Jake Dillinger?" Jeremy seemed to talk as if he was confused why Jake was talking to him. then he saw rich come out from behind Jake. "we're gonna go have some fun this afternoon, and we're taking you with us" rich smirked. Jeremy sighed and began to walk away._

_"thanks for the.....albeit strange offer, but I got to pass. Michael is sick and he needs his best friend right now" Jeremy said as he furthered his distance between the two. rich growled, and Jake let out a little laugh. "listen dude, if he doesn't want to go he doesn't have to. maybe you and me could just do something" Jake said, but rich wasn't listening as he advanced toward Jeremy. "my sweet Jeremy," rich said, "you don't have a choice in this"._

_and so rich began the long 'drag Jeremy to Jake's car while Jake chases after them' charade, and he finally managed to get Jeremy in the backseat._

_"ok! where to now buddy!" rich said happily to a frightened and confused Jeremy. "umm......michaels house?" Jeremy said, but rich shook his head. "how about bowling!" Jake brought up casually as he took a seat in the drivers spot. "bowling it is!" rich cheered._

_*****_

_Jeremy sat miserably as he waited for his turn to bowl. rich took liberty to put in fun nicknames for the monitor, which turned out to be ridiculous names like "tall ass", "taller ass" and "the hot one". after a while of bowling, Jeremy sat as he anxiously tapped his foot and rich took a seat next to him while Jake walked up for his turn._

_'"listen jer, Michaels fine. trust me, I live with the guy. you need to relax a little more" he said as he leaned back in the chair. Jeremy sat for a second, then turned curiously to rich. "you were at the battle yesterday weren't you?" he said, a smile starting to form. "well yes-NO! no is what i...meant to say" rich replied anxiously. "you were! I remembered seeing a red streak of hair in the clips on the news!" Jeremy cheered. "you pay attention to mikey phantom news that much?" rich questioned. "of course I do! I need to catch everything that happens so that one day, I may be able to help him!" Jeremy said with a huge smile. rich huffed and looked down. "hate to break it to ya, but mikey phantom doesn't really like getting 'help' from others" he said bitterly. "how would you know?" Jeremy questioned, and rich became anxious again. "I wouldn't! of course I wouldn't I was just......" rich panicked, grabbing a newspaper out of Jeremy's bag. "here, why don't you just read some interview or something, its my turn to bowl anyway" he mumbled as he quickly sat up and went to take his turn, Jeremy beginning to look at an ad for a job at the paper, intrigued._

_rich went up to chose the heaviest bowling ball there was, and Jake leaned against the machine. "sure you'll be able to carry that?" he teased. rich stuck out his tongue as he easily lifted the ball and held it above his head. "what can I say? im quite strong" he replied with a smirk. Jake leaned in closer. "you know, we could use a strong guy like you on the football team, how come you want to skip tryouts?" he said, inching closer to rich's face. "well you know, im just busy. I got a lot going on with Michael and Christine and ya know.....im still getting situated to this town and stuff. I've only been here a couple months" he said, turning to take his shot. Jake came over and looked him up and down. "you're doing it wrong" he said. "wha-" rich was cut off by Jake putting one hand on rich's side and the other on his arm, helping him move the bowling ball and throwing it, making a perfect strike. "i......uh.......what?" rich turned to Jake. "looks like you won the game. by the way, football tryouts for newbies are next week. you should really be there. it will really help you find your place here in town, and you won't be as alone as you think" he smiled. rich looked down, trying to hide how red he was turning. he didn't really know why he was turning red, but that was a question for later._

_"if you two are done there" Jeremy called, "I'd like to go now"._

_they all headed back to rich and Michaels house. the approached the house and Jake unlocked the car doors. "thanks for the great afternoon rich" Jake smirked. "um.....you too" rich said as he spun on his heels and walked towards the door. he reached the door and felt a hand on his shoulder. it was Jeremy. "_ _can I go see Michael now?" he asked, worry all over his face._

_before rich could get him back to Jake so he could go to his own house, Jake drove off. rich let out a loud sigh. "let me go talk to him for a bit, then you can see him." "how long will that be?" Jeremy asked. "well......"_

_~flashback over~_

"so yeah he's downstairs" rich said. "ok 1. we didn't need to know all that filler stuff about Jake. 2. ARE YOU CRAZY! ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND!" Michael began to scream. "MICHAEL CALM DOWN ITS FINE!" "NO IT AINT" he continued to yell, until he heard a knock on the door, and a lanky arm open it. 

"heyyyyyy budyyyy-" Jeremy walked in and was surprised by the state of...everything. his only three friends, one looking every damaged, in a chaotic mess of a room. he turned all his attention to Michael. "oh my god buddy are you ok?" Jeremy said, rushing over to Michaels side. "yeah im fine I just........fell......down some stairs." Michael said. "rich and Christine said you were sick" Jeremy said confused. Michael panicked. "I AM! I just uh....fell down the stairs while being sick....uh.......cough" Michael said, unconvincingly coughing. Jeremy stared at him for a while, and then laughed. "well, as long as your better now!" he smiled, making Michaels heart melt as Christine rolled her eyes at the silliness of it all.

"anyway, guess I staying the night" Jeremy said as he went over and noticed the paper on the ground. "whats this?" he said and before anyone could stop him he was reading the paper. Jeremy looked over it as the others watched horrified, then a happy expression flooded his face. "awwww Michael! you do care about mikey phantom! you guys are even making up strategies to help him!" he gushed. they all let out a sigh of relief. "um...yep! thats what we were doing!" Christine said as she took the paper back. 

"hate to break it to you guys, but your plans aren't that good" Jeremy teased, and the others faced him again. "you got any better ideas?" rich taunted, to which Jeremy smiled. "of course I do! first of all, mikey phantom may be awesome, but he knows nothing about the squip. before he can take him down, he needs to actually know what he's up against. stuff like what his powers are, where he hides out, what he's actually planning you know?" Jeremy ranted. he turned back to face the other three teens, who all looked dumbfounded. how did none of them think of that?! "damn Jeremy, you're right" Michael said, a smile spreading across his face.

"thats enough for tonight, lets just watch a movie now, im exhausted" rich said. they all walked out of the room, Christine and Michael trailing behind. Christine leaned and whispered in Michaels ear, "tomorrow morning, we start researching how to take his asshat of a ghost down." they both laughed as the followed rich and Jeremy downstairs. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes Jeremy calls Michael buddy its a cute nickname and its different from calling him "player two"
> 
> also damn jakes a player and ya boi rich is about to get his own arc

**Author's Note:**

> for reference: ALSO SOME OF THE CHARACTERS DONT MATCH UP WITH THE SHOW BUT ITS TOTALLY FINE  
> -michael is danny  
> -jeremy is sam  
> -christine is tucker  
> -rich is jazz  
> -squip is vlad  
> -jake is dash  
> -chloe is paulina AND ember mclain  
> -brooke is star AND desiree  
> -jenna is valerie  
> -mr reyes is skulker cause why not


End file.
